1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiprocessor system for a hydraulic excavator, more particularly, to a multiprocessor system which controls each of cylinders for a bucket, a dipper, a boom, swing and traveling parts in the excavator and adjust an engine and pump and hydraulic valves, improving system performance considerably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a conventional excavator control system. Such an excavator control system shown in FIG. 1 has a construction which allows multiple mechanical elements to be controlled by means of electronics. In many cases, such a conventional excavator control system has a control means which is composed of an one-chip controller or 16-bit processor.
In conventional excavators, however, there is so-called "engine stall" resulting from an overload momentarily produced in executing a given work or duty. Further, an engine output power reducement caused due to a change of working environment, for example, an uphill movement or the like or engine change, a full power curve is generally scheduled to a relatively lower level than a rated output power of the engine.
In any instance, an engine throttle level of the excavator must be completely pulled to execute a given duty or job. As a result, fuel consumption as well as noises will be substantially caused regardless of the kinds of duty, that is, a standard duty, for example, public construction works and general excavating works, and a heavy duty, for example, rock crushing works.
In many cases, the excavator must wait for a predetermined period of time, that is, a waiting time required for the movement of a dump truck. In this case, the engine changes from a normal operating mode to a waiting mode (i.e., a negative load state). Accordingly, the amount of the fuel required to retain an idling state of the engine and hydraulic standby load is substantially consumed to the same degree as with the case of the rated load. As a result, loss in energy is increased considerably.